


remus finds out peter is dead

by niamhies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Peter Pettigrew Dies, Remus Lupin deserved better, mentioned hinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamhies/pseuds/niamhies
Summary: Harry has a message for Remus. His once best friend is dead - Peter Pettigrew.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 19





	remus finds out peter is dead

It had been a long day and the sight of cottage pie on the dinner table in Shell Cottage almost made Harry cry. It smelt just like Mrs Weasley’s. He had truly forgotten food like this. 

The reactions from Ron, Hermione, Dean and Luna weren’t much different from his own. Ron almost ran to his seat, devouring the meal with his eyes but not before dishing out a portion for Hermione first. Harry took a seat opposite them, beside Luna. 

“This looks great, Bill.” Harry complimented, looking over at the older man who was watching them all, almost pityingly. Even though he had come from a poor household, he had never once had to skip a meal. There was always his mother, who then later on taught him his favourite meals for when he left home. Bill looked around at the children – because that’s what they were, children – and encouraged them to eat more.

“Thanks, Harry. It’s not as good as Mum’s but I try my best.” He replied, making sure everyone had got some before serving his own. He glanced over at Fleur, who was more obvious with her pity, though she didn’t voice it.

Ron moaned happily after his first bite. “I missed real food like this.” And Dean hummed in agreement. For the most part, the meal was spent in silence, everyone too overwhelmed with the tasteful dinner.

Though thoroughly pleased with his cooking, Bill opted out on seconds, figuring that their needs were much greater than his right now. Instead, he thought he ought to pay the Lupin’s a visit. Let them know that Harry and the others were safe. Bill knew Remus had been worried sick about Harry – he hadn’t said much but gave the impression that their last meeting with one another hadn’t ended well. And they were in a war, who knows if the last conversation you have with someone is their last.  
He stood up and flicked his wand, causing his dirty bowl and cutlery to go flying into the sink and began washing themselves. He headed down the hallways and fastened his cloak on before heading back into the dining area. 

“Where are you going, Bill?” Fleur asked, her eyes worried and disapproving. Though it was no longer winter, and the sky was beginning to darken much later in the evening, she disliked anyone going out after dinner. It sent her nerves on edge.

“I’m going to pop ‘round and see Remus, tell him these lot are safe. Then I’m going to check in at Aunt Muriel’s. I won’t be long, I promise.” He leant down and kissed her on the lips. 

“Don’t take any stops. Go from one house straight to the other.” Fleur told him seriously and he nodded, smiling down at her. 

“Are you going to see Remus Lupin?” 

Bill looked around at Harry, who was staring at him hesitantly. He shared a quick look with Ron before looking back.

Bill nodded. “Just letting him know the news.” He wanted to let slip and Remus and Dora’s plans and give everyone something to be happy about, about naming him Godfather, but held himself at the last minute. It wasn’t his secret to tell. 

Dean furrowed his brows together from beside Harry but didn’t say anything. Harry swallowed the rest of his drink and cleared his throat. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how.

“Is everything okay, Harry?” Bill asked, concerned.

“Yeah. Will you just – pass something on for me?” said Harry, looking at his hands. Ron whispered something to him, but Harry shook his head before glancing back up, his eyes hard. 

“Of course, I can. What is it?” Bill pressed.

“Will you tell Remus that… that Peter’s dead.”

Hermione dropped her fork and gasped. Apparently, no one had told her yet. “Peter Pettigrew? He’s- he’s dead?” she whispered, covering her mouth.

“Hermione, I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you.” Said Ron, groaning. He had been so caught up in making sure that Hermione survive that he forgot to tell her.

“No, no! It’s okay… I just- Oh my goodness…” 

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look between one another that meant they were going to talk about it in private later, under less eyes and ears. Bill looked over at Harry, and his heart went out to him. He couldn’t ever imagine how he must be feeling, one of the men responsible for his parents death, for the destruction of his family, was now dead. Harry’s face was as unreadable as ever.

“Yes, Harry. I can pass that on.” Bill replied quietly. When he thought that nothing else was going to be said, he made his way outside, where he could Apparate. Though, just as he was about to step outside, his name was called.

Harry walked towards him, his hands in his pockets.

“Are you okay, Harry?” said Bill. It was a stupid question, but Harry seemed to hear the sincerity of his tone.

“I am.” said Harry, and Bill almost believed him. “Will you just let him know that it was the hand. His silver hand. That’s what killed him. He… he had it around my neck, but he hesitated, and it turned on him.”

Bill didn’t even try to understand what that meant, but by the tone in Harry’s voice, he reckoned that Remus would. He nodded solemnly. “I’ll tell him. I won’t be long, after that I’ll pop around to see the rest of my family and then I’ll be back.”

“Okay, stay safe.” 

The living room lights were on in the home Bill had Apparated to. He could hear the faint blur of the radio but didn’t recognise the song. It was probably a muggle artist, Remus loved those. The chatter that was coming from the room died instantly. They must have felt the barriers being disturbed. There was a soft thudding as someone made their way to the front door and a deep voice called out.

“Who’s there?” 

“Bill Weasley. Your Secret Keeper. Husband of Fleur Weasley and you wrote to me last week, asking advice on baby names. I think Teddy has a nicer ring to it.” He said to the door, which then opened seconds later. Remus Lupin’s tired, yet beaming face came into view and he pushed the door open to let Bill inside.

“Nice seeing you, Bill. Though I expect you’re not here for a friendly chat.” Remus said, leading him into the living room. A very pregnant Tonks stood, her wand in her hand – though then lowered it when she caught sight of Bill. Andromeda Tonks was there too, looking very tired, but happy to see a friendly face.

“You could’ve sent a Patronus, Bill, bloody hell. You had us scared to death.” Tonks complained before taking slow steps back over to her previous seat. She groaned uncomfortably when she sat down and rubbed her stomach. Remus was there in an instant, already adjusting her cushions for maximum comfort.

“Sorry, I should’ve. I didn’t mean to scare you. But, I’ve got some news.” 

All three pairs of eyes fixed on him, alert yet weary.

“Do we want to know?” asked Andromeda, looking at Bill’s expression for any kind of giveaway. 

“Don't worry, it's good news.”

Remus, Tonks and Andromeda relaxed significantly. “Finally.” Tonks commented. “Out with it, then. What’s happened?”

Bill grinned and sat in one of the chairs opposite the fireplace and welcomed the warmth gratefully. “Harry, Ron and Hermione are safe. They’re at Shell Cottage.” He told them.

The three of them cried out happily, though none looked as relieved as Remus. His mouth split into a wide smile, relief etched across his face. He shared a glance with Tonks.

“Are they all right?” he asked.

Bill frowned slightly. “They’re alive, at least. Harry’s grown about five inches since I last saw him, Ron not far behind. Apart from that, they all looked dreadful when they turned up." He found himself frustrated easily these days, and after the last few hours, his patience was wearing thin. He wanted to know what on Earth those three had been up to for the best part of a year. Not even Ron - who not long ago was staying with him after leaving the other two - had ever been willing to divulge their secrets to him. "None of them will say anything. I’m telling you, Remus, you won’t get anything out of them. They turned up about midday with Harry carrying a dead elf, Ron carrying Hermione, with an injured Goblin, two other kids and ruddy Ollivander!” Bill was now leant over the coffee table, trying to put into words how barbaric he thought the situation was.

“Ollivander? Surely not! I thought him dead long ago.” Andromeda said, her mouth agape.

“I could hardly believe it myself. Don’t even get me started with Hermione. Ron has barely left her side since they got here, and Fleur tried getting something out of her but she wouldn’t say anything. She looks like she’s been tortured. You can tell someone’s used the cruciatus on her-“ there was a round of gasps and intakes of breath “-and she’s been cut in some places. But they’re not telling us anything. Harry said Dumbledore left him a job to do and he can’t tell anyone.” 

"That's awful, Bill... She'll recover, won't she?"

"Fleur's sure of it. We're lucky she's such a good healer, I'm no good."

“That sounds a lot like Harry, very secretive.” said Remus, who looked deep in thought. “As long as he’s safe now…” Bill could tell Remus was having a moment and that now would not be the right time to tell him what Harry had revealed before he left.

“You said there were two others.” Tonks reminded him.

“A girl, called Luna. I’m pretty sure it’s Luna Lovegood – her and her father live not far from the Burrow. She’s friends with Ginny. Then there’s a lad called Dean. Dark skin, quite tall.”

“Dean Thomas?” asked Tonks, an eyebrow raised. “Isn’t that Ginny’s ex-boyfriend?” 

Well that was news to Bill…

“That’ll be awkward won’t it? Two exes under the same roof…” Tonks said to no one in particular, fighting back a laugh. Remus’s lips upturned slightly, momentarily distracted.

“What?” said Bill, not quite understanding. 

“Well we all know Harry’s, you know, the one for Ginny. But still, that’s got to be quite awkward. And with two of her brother’s there…”

“Dora.” Andromeda said warningly, shooting glances at Bill.

“What’s Harry got to do… Wait.” Bill looked between the three of them, “he and…Ginny… they – you – they dated?” 

Tonks looked like she was considering morphing herself invisible. She looked over at him sheepishly. “Oh… you didn’t know?”

***

“It was really great seeing you again, Bill.” said Remus as Bill fastened his cloak on. 

“It was great seeing you three too. Well, four.” He grinned down at Tonks, who was rubbing her clothed stomach lovingly. She smiled happily at him. 

“See you later, Bill. And go easy on Harry!” Tonks called out as Remus lead him to the front door.

“I still can’t believe that.” Bill told Remus. “I should’ve realised when they were acting all funny around each other before my wedding last summer.”

“God, Bill, you should’ve seen them a couple Christmas’s ago. He looked at her the same way James looked at Lily.”

Bill raised his eyebrows, his spirits lifting a little. It was just then when a distant thought came back to him, this would be his only chance. The two of them headed outside and Bill turned to Remus, leaning in slightly.

“Remus, Harry asked me to pass on a message from him.” 

The atmosphere changed like lightening. The relaxed smile on Remus’s face fell and he closed the door behind him. “What is it, Bill?”

Bill swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced over into Remus's waiting eyes. “Peter Pettigrew’s dead.” 

A deafening silence passed over them as Remus went rigid. He searched Bill’s face, attempting to detect any sort of lie that could be found – despite knowing Bill would never joke about anything like that. His mouth opened and closed several times, his skin turning paler than usual. A moment ticked past, then two... 

“Remus? Are you all right?” he asked seriously. 

Slowly but surely, Remus nodded. He glanced up at the sky for a moment and muttered a few incoherent syllables before looking back at Bill. “I never thought… That I’d be the last one alive. During my Hogwarts years, I always thought I’d be first. By… suicide or someone would realise what I was and…” a shiver passed over the man’s face and Bill reached out to grasp his shoulder. 

“I don’t think you understand just how strong of a person you are, Remus. Truly, the bravest person I’ve ever known.” Bill told him. For a moment, Bill thought Remus was going to faint, but instead he embraced Bill, hugging him tight. 

“Thank you, Bill.” He said, quietly, before pulling away. “Do you know how?” 

“Harry said it was his silver hand.” Remus’s eyebrows lifted at this news.

“The one You-Know-Who gifted him?” he asked, surprised.

Bill nodded. “I assume so. I never met him. But Harry said he had the hand around Harry’s neck. He was going to kill him. But I’m not sure, Harry didn’t give me many details, he hesitated apparently, and the hand must've begun choking himself.”

Remus looked like he was desperately trying to suppress quite a lot of emotion. “I knew it…” he whispered so quietly that Bill only just heard. “Regret. It was regret.” Remus said, his voice shaking. He looked up at the sky again and a tear fell from his eyes. Bill felt he was interrupting on something very private, so decided he better get a move along. Remus would be safe with Tonks and her mother.

“I’m going to go check on my Aunt Muriel’s place, okay? You’ll send word if you need anything, won’t you?” 

Remus nodded silently and shook Bill’s hand. “Thank you, Bill. I will, please send everyone our best. And to Harry that I understand, and I’ll talk to him when I can.”  
Bill nodded and offered a small smile. The last thing he saw before Aunt Muriel’s Cottage flooded his image was Remus taking out something from his back pocket – it looked like a picture…

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hope you enjoyed this missing moment, i found it quite hard to write. Remus and Harry and my all time favourite characters and they both just deserved so much more... argh. it makes me angry.  
> feel free to leave any comments about what you thought of this work, if you'd like!  
> also, i would like to note that i in no way condone jk rowling's transphobia and please do not read my works if you do. thank you.


End file.
